Edge of Eternity
by Tigger2005
Summary: It’s Brooke and Lucas’s big day.


Title: Edge of Eternity

Author: Tigger2005

Disclaimer: I did not create the characters of One Tree Hill and I do not own them. I don't even own the song Edge of Eternity, but Nick Lachey does. I only own the story line.

Summery: It's Brooke and Lucas's big day.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up there, but I was having trouble with what should come next. Finally this jumped into my head when this song came on the radio. I would also like to thank foreverbrucas, Tiffany Rae, PrayforAndrew, bfriesen85, X-Brucas-luvin-X, we only part 2 meet again, and chadandsophiasgirl. And Special thanks to:

Dayzsollers: I'm glad that you liked his responses. I know I had a tear in my eye when I was writing them.

Gerky: I'm glad that I could make you happy. It means a lot that you like my writing and my ideas. I love to hear that people love my writing. It makes me really happy. I even dance.

OTHBrucasFreak03: I'm glad you liked it. I went through a lot of paper trying to make his lines perfect.

Katie sunner: I think we all wished this happened on the show. I know I do. If I was a writer for the show that's how I would have had it.

PaulineJ: That's one of my favorite lines from the story too.

Team Frank: It seems I am. I wasn't going to be. But than I got reviews like your and it gave me the inspiration to carry on. Thanks for the inspiration.

Dopeyde: I'm glad you noticed what I was trying to go for.

This is dedicated to my loyal fans. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Destiny cannot be shaken  
Fate will send us where we need to be  
Many turns our love has taken  
But in the end you're standing here with me  
Now it's a long road to forever   
But together I know we'll find a way

Brooke stood in front of the church staring into Lucas's crystal blue eyes. She had waited a whole year for this day and now that it was here she couldn't have been happier. She was going to be spending the rest of her life with someone she loved more than anything. Destiny had been right and put them together again. They had been so much that Brooke had never believed they would make it this far. But here they were in front of all their friends and family pronouncing their love for each other and committing themselves to each other for eternity. She could tell that Lucas was excited about that too. She had always been able to read his blue crystal eyes like a book. Just like he could read her chocolate brown eyes as well.

Now we're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I

Lucas pulled Brooke's hands into his own. He was about to say his vows. He was just waiting for the priest to give him his que. When it came he looked into Brooke's eyes and all his nervous butterflies fluttered away in the wind. He loved her so much and he knew what they were doing was right.

"We're standing hand in hand. Nothing will break our love. I'll cherish you each day till I die. For eternity you and I," Lucas told her.

He knew it was corny. But it was all he could think of. He just hoped that she wouldn't mind the corniness and just know that she loved him and he loved her. That this was going to be the greatest day in their lives. The day when they were joined from two to one. Two souls joined together for eternity.

"My heart's filled with such emotion. You're the reason for the air I breathe. I pledge to you all my devotion until death do part you away from me. I've never been so close to heaven as the moment when I looked into your eyes," Brooke told him.

We're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I  
We're standin' hand in hand  
Nothing will break our love  
I'll cherish you each day 'til I die  
For all eternity you and I

Brooke looked into Lucas's eyes not really hearing what the priest was saying. All she cared about was that Lucas was standing beside her. That's all that mattered to her. She wouldn't have wanted anyone else, but Lucas. She would have turned down Orlando Bloom if he had come into the church at that moment and asked her to marry him. She was only concerned with the love of her life and that was Lucas. They were going to spend the rest of their lives with each other. She would make sure of that.

And baby together  
There is so much we have yet to see  
And now and forever  
I pray you'll always be here with me  
Eternally

Lucas hoped that she would stay with him forever. They had had a long road before this day came. He knew, even though Brooke denied it, that when Peyton didn't approve of them getting married that it hurt Brooke. He was glad that Peyton had come around a month later. Brooke couldn't be without her best friend Peyton. They had shared so many times together. He didn't want to be the one to get in the way of their friendship. He was glad that he was able to mend the rift in their friendship in time for the wedding. Peyton became Brooke's made of honor. Lucas looked deep into Brooke's chocolate brown eyes and knew that when she said for eternity they would be together she meant it. Just like he meant it.

We're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I  
We're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I  
We're standin' on the edge  
Edge of the eternity you and I  
We're standin' hand in hand  
For all eternity  
ooo ooo  
For all eternity

"You may kiss the bride," the Priest told them.

Lucas leaned in and captured her lips with his own. The world disappeared for a few seconds of heaven. When they parted reality set it. Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms for a hug. He looked out into the crowd and found everyone standing cheering. Karen and Keith sat in the first row. Karen had a handkerchief in her hand wiping at her eyes. Next to them sat Whitey and Deb. Whitey gave him an approving smile. The same smile that Keith was shining his way. Lucas pulled away from Brooke so he could look at her.

"I love you Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott," Lucas whispered.

"I love you too Mr. Lucas Scott."


End file.
